


New Orleans Magic

by Psi_Fi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, macgyver fic prompt tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Jack and Matty go on a road trip and good things happen.





	New Orleans Magic

**July 20th, 2019 7 P.M.**

Jack pulled into the parking garage of Matty's apartment and gave a long, weary sigh. Twenty-four hours ago, he'd finally nailed Kovac to the wall, capturing him in a compound in Romania. It was finally over and Jack could get back to what was really important. Not that the security and safety of people around the world weren't important. They were! That's why he'd agreed to go after Kovac to begin with and he trusted Des to have his team's backs. 

Jack just didn't expect her to take care of their hearts. They needed their papa bear for that. Well, he wasn't Matty's papa bear, of course. Their relationship was more...well. Complicated. Endlessly so, but Jack was hoping to change that for the better. He climbed out of his car. He'd taken just enough time, after getting home, to sleep for a few hours and shower. Jack had eaten by grabbing a burger and fries and eating them on the way to Matty's apartment. 

Standing in front of her door, Jack took a deep breath and gave a solid knock. The door opened almost immediately and Matty stared up at him in surprise. She didn't actually look displeased, though, Jack assured himself. 

"Come in, Jack," Matty greeted.

"Thanks, Matty." 

"Would you like a beer?" 

"Sure, if you're having one." 

Matty just smiled fondly, going to her kitchen and grabbing the beers, as Jack made his way to her living room, sitting down on the couch. Matty came up to him, handing him the beer, but then remained in front of him, studying him. Jack just gave her his naughty-boy grin, as he stared back.

"Okay, seriously. How are you, Jack?" 

"Me? Hey, I'm peachy. Kovac's being stored in a deep, dark hole somewhere. You got Murdoc _and_ Helman locked up tight. Together, no less. There's some poetic justice for ya. I'm a bit tired, but, hey, yeah, I'm good."

He looked her straight in the eyes, his smile falling away.

"It's you all I'm worried about. I'm gone less than six months and you end up having to deal with that Ethan fella and save his family's bacon for him. Mac and his dad are back on the outs, despite the old guy having cancer..."

"He's not that old, Jack." 

"Whatever. And, worst of all, Riley gets her heart broken by that damn bounty hunter!" Jack said with heavy anger, his mouth a thin line. 

"She broke up with him." 

"Yeah and he gave her a damn fine reason for doing it."

"What reason?" Matty asked, puzzled.

"I don't know!" Jack protested. "But, she was head over heels for that dude, when I left. She didn't just drop him on a whim or get bored." 

"No, that wouldn't be like Riley, at all," Matty agreed. 

"We can get back to that in a bit," Jack said. "How about you? Really. How are you doing, Matty? I'd really like ten minutes of quality time with your ex-husband." 

"I appreciate the thought," Matty assured him, smiling wryly. "But, that's not necessary. I've made my peace with the way things have worked out. You know I'm not the type to dwell. It's over and I'm moving on with my life, however that turns out." 

"So, you're really good?" 

"I am. Thank you, Jack." 

"I care a lot about you," Jack said pointedly. 

"Likewise," Matty agreed, fondly.

Jack's lips quirked up in a slight smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, we just gotta get our kids straightened out."

"Our kids?" Matty said, laughing, when Jack just nodded agreeably. "Okay, but can you keep in mind that our 'kids' are actually adults in their own rights?" 

"May-be!" Jack hedged. "And, Mac's difficult, because he's dealing with his actual sperm donor. Riley, though! Look. I was put on leave for two weeks. Most of the team that took down Kovac was. So, Riley has my attention right now." 

"There's nothing you can do for her, either, Jack." 

"I can find out the truth. What do you say? Want to take a little road trip with me to New Orleans?" 

"Jack, you should let Riley tell you what happened, when she's ready."

"Maybe I should, but I'm not gonna. I warned Billy about messing with my family." 

"Jack..." 

"She's not gonna just open up about it, Matty. Don't you think Billy should get a chance to give his side of the story, anyway?" 

"Sure," Matty said, resigned. 

"So, are you coming with me? You could make sure I don't go too far." 

"Going to New Orleans at all is going too far, Jack!"

"Yeah, I know! So?" Jack asked again, grinning.

Matty couldn't help grinning back. She hated how infectious that grin was. Charming, in a just world, would not describe Jack Wyatt Dalton. 

It did, though, and there was no point in denying it.

"Okay, fine," she agreed. "When do we leave?"

"Just as soon as you can pack a bag." 

Matty stared at him shrewdly.

"I'm driving," she told him flatly.

"Sure, no problem," Jack agreed easily, a hint of smugness appearing in his smile.

"You're impossible," she told him, exasperated.

"Yup. I'll just, y'know, wait right here."

Matty didn't bother answering, going into her bedroom. It didn't take her more than a few minutes, but she didn't go back out immediately. She needed time to think about what she was doing and what it meant...to her and to Jack.

Despite her brave words, Matty's divorce from Ethan had left her vulnerable. She had loved him. Jack, on the other hand...she had never let herself think of him in those terms. Anything between them had always seemed impossible and not just because she had been and was again his boss. Somehow, between Sarah, Ethan, and a few others between them, she and Jack had never been available at the same time and, given their work history, that had seemed to be a blessing. Their friendship had always had an antagonistic edge, expressed through light banter and intense arguments. Honestly, she had spent some time convincing herself that Jack simply wasn't her type. 

Well, Matty had spent time _trying_ to do that, at least. 

She decided she wasn't going to try and fathom Jack's motives. He'd make them clear in his own time and way. He might be trying to get her out and take her mind off Ethan. He might genuinely be concerned that he would go too far and actually harm Billy and Matty wouldn't blame him one bit. She doubted he was putting a move on her, but you just never knew with Jack. She grabbed her bag and went back to her living room and gave a gentle sigh. Jack was leaning back into her couch, his eyes almost closed and his breathing even. If he wasn't asleep, he was close! 

"Should we put this off until tomorrow morning?" she asked, raising her voice just a bit.

"Wha--no! No. I'm awake," he assured her, sitting forward, with his elbows on his knees. "You're driving, right?" 

"Definitely," Matty said, dryly. "Let's go, cowboy." 

**June 23rd. 8 A.M.**

Matty and Jack walked into Mama Colton's diner, trying to appear relaxed. Fortunately, Billy was sitting at a table, enjoying breakfast. He looked up and frowned, sighing heavily. 

"Hey, Jack. Matty," he greeted politely. 

"Hey there, Billy," Jack said back, sliding into the seat across from him.

Matty left them, going to the counter to try and talk to Mama Colton. 

"Look, Jack..." Billy started then broke off, not finding the words.

"I warned you about messing with my family, Billy," Jack reminded him, grinning. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Why don't you ask Riley, Jack? Or did she decide she wasn't going to tell you anything, either?" Billy asked, his voice tight. 

"You don't have any idea," Jack said, his voice dripping skepticism. 

"No! She asked me to walk, so I walked. If you have a problem with that, take it up with her." 

"I'll be having a father/daughter chat with her," Jack agreed, shrugging. "But, when I left, she was pretty solidly Team Billy. So, what changed that? She didn't just get tired of you, I can promise that." 

Billy grimaced, looking away, thinking. He gave a tired sigh and shrugged.

"If I did something, I don't know what it was. She didn't say and I don't feel like trying to take a guess." 

"Well, then, let's apply a little logic to the situation," Matty suggested, coming over with Mama. 

The ladies took seats facing each other, sitting between the men. 

"You and Riley were all over each other at the start of that mission," Mama said. "Things seemed peachy, when you went to the restaurant. Now, you be straight with your mama! Did you say something disrespectful?" 

"No, Mama!" Billy protested, squirming a bit, under his mama's gaze. 

"Did Riley, at any time, seem upset? About anything?" Matty asked. 

"Well, yeah. She started acting weird, by the time we got to the car." 

"So, what happened, if anything, happened in the restaurant," Mama concluded. 

"Nothing happened! It all went smooth." 

"What went smooth?" Jack asked. 

"We spotted a second mark, Ava Malone, having dinner with our guy, Ryan Hayes. We wanted to hear them talk, so I got up and put a bug on a bottle of wine. I have an app on my phone that allowed us to listen in. We heard what we needed and managed to follow them and corner them. After a very intense car ride!" 

"Your phone!" Matty said, with exaggerated interest. "Riley wouldn't happen to have seen your phone in that time?" 

"Yeah. I gave it to her, so she could get into the app." 

Mama and Matty exchanged glances, while Jack grit his teeth in an angry grin. 

"Billy Colton, you hand your phone over. Right now!" Mama ordered. 

Billy looked a bit hurt and more than a bit confused, but obediently handed the phone over. Mama scrolled through it, then gave an angry huff, turning an icy glare on Billy.

"What?" 

"Don't you 'what' me," she said severely. 

"Mama..."

"Riley didn't need to tell you the problem. I raised you to be smart enough to figure it out on your own!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Billy insisted.

"Do you need reminding?" Mama asked, her tone dripping with bitter honey. She handed him the phone. "Well, there you go. Now, I want an explanation."

"Yeah, I do too," Jack agreed.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but this is a mother/child thing, right now," Mama told him, firmly. "But, I might just let you have the leftovers!"

Billy stared at the phone in horror.

"Oh, come on, Mama! You know I wouldn't cheat. You raised me better than that."

"I sure did," Mama agreed, "but it seems you need a strong refresher!"

"No, he doesn't," Frank Colton said, heavily, coming over. "This is my fault."

"What've you got to do with this?" Jack asked.

"That's my text conversation," Frank explained, shooting a rueful glance at Mama. "I destroyed my phone. I got a flat while talking. I put the phone down on the ground, while changing the tire, and forgot to pick it up again. I ran right over it."

"And, you didn't tell me why?" Mama asked.

"Because, I have crap luck with phones and I knew you'd be mad."

"Luck, hell. You're just plain careless, Frank, and evidently with more than just phones!" Mama scolded. 

"Yes, Mama. Anyway, I talked Billy into letting me borrow his phone, during my last skip run, because I needed some of our work apps. I figured I'd collect the bounty and get a new phone with my share." 

"You did sex texting with your brother's phone?" Mama asked, frowning in disgust. "Boy, that's just bad taste!" 

"Yeah, the least you could have done was delete the conversation, when you were done!" Billy agreed, glaring. "You've put me in a world of trouble." 

"Yeah, I know. Damn, I'm sorry, Billy. I hope you can get this worked out." 

"I think we can smooth things out," Matty said, relieved.

"Okay, Frank, get back to work. We'll talk more about your phone habits later!" Mama ordered. 

"Yes, Mama." 

"Mama, thank you for helping us," Matty told her, smiling. "That couldn't have gone better." 

"Yeah, uh, you two are an awesome team," Jack praised, a bit astounded. 

"See what happens, when you let me in on things?" Mama asked, pointedly. "Now, this has been a very long road trip for you two. What happens now?" 

"We go home and have a talk with Riley," Jack answered, grinning. "It'll take a few days, but whatever." 

"Have you eaten? It's on the house," Mama promised, smiling kindly.

"Oh, I'm not turning that down!" Jack declared, wide-eyed. 

"In that case, we'll have whatever you recommend," Matty agreed. 

"Good choice," Mama praised her, smirking. 

**11 A.M.**

Jack stared, resigned, at the building in front of him. 

"Anne King Gallery. You do know I only wear a noose, if I'm being hanged or paid, right?" 

"Do you want to be paid, Jack? Gigolo would be a _fascinating_ addition to your resume." 

"Ha ha ha," Jack answered dryly. 

"Relax. You don't have to dress up. You'd make me pay for the clothes you didn't bring! If it's any comfort, you're going to enjoy the rest of the day a lot more." 

"Why? What are we doing the rest of the day?" 

"I don't think I'm going to tell you that." 

Laughing and shaking his head, Jack let himself be led into the gallery. Matty headed straight for some paintings by an artist named Bachelier. The paintings were mystical and beautiful, in a really weird way. Women haunted the frames, wearing floating, transparent dresses. The fantasy element was fun, Jack admitted to himself. Matty was fairly quiet, soaking in the images. 

"You've heard of this lady before?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I have. I admire her work a lot." 

"It's not bad. Not my thing, but she seems to know her stuff."

"That's strong praise, coming from you," Matty teased. 

"You bet it is." 

<2 P.M.>

"Is this more to your tastes, Jack?" Matty asked, amused.

"Museum of Death?" Jack asked, a bit amazed. "Yeah, sounds killer!" 

"Now, that wasn't necessary," Matty tried to scold, but couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Yeah, okay, you're right," Jack half-apologized, laughing. "I just hope they don't have a Murdoc display." 

"Let's hope not. He would love that far too much," Matty agreed, giggling. 

"Why did I bring up our favorite lunatic?"

"Who else would death make you think of?"

"Good point. Let's go in!" 

**6:30 P.M.**

"A tour, really?" 

"We're tourists, Jack. Tourists do tours."

"Yeah, but why _now_?" Jack whined. "I'm starving! How did you even set this all up, anyway?" 

"I had my phone and plenty of time, when I let you drive."

"Okay, fine. I'm still hungry." 

"Which is why we're going on a _culinary_ tour, Jack." 

"We're going to watch people cook? I don't think that's going to help." 

"We're going to eat, Jack. The point of the tour is to sample a _very_ wide variety of local cuisine." 

"Oh!" Jack said, smiling. "Okay, never mind, I like that plan." 

"I thought you would," Matty said, rolling her eyes fondly. 

**9 P.M.**

"Coffee? We're going to listen to jazz in a place called the Spotted Cat and drink _coffee_? I don't drink coffee, Matty." 

"You're going to have two cups. We're going to try the Café Brûlot Diabolique next. Then we'll get to the harder stuff." 

"That cafe brutal sounds pretty hardcore to me." 

"It does have brandy in it," Matty admitted. 

"Yeah, okay, heads up, then!" 

**July 24th 1 P.M.**

"A spa? You're dragging me into a spa?" 

"Hell, yes, Dalton! You've just been through a grueling mission and I just want to be pampered. Don't worry, no one is going to paint your fingernails or toenails."

"No facials! I like my rugged look." 

Matty couldn't help laughing at him.

"Heaven forbid we damage your 'look.'" 

"So, what are we doing?" 

"Well, I want some champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries, so we're going to start with a couple's massage. Then, _I_ will be getting a manicure and pedicure, while you get a detox clay wrap. Essentially, you'll be taking a nap and having a shower. And, Jack? You _will_ cooperate and be a model client." 

"Yeah, absolutely," Jack agreed. 

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that he and Matty would be allowed to keep their underwear on, during the massage. Just seeing her in her skivvies was giving him thoughts that might get him killed. Granted, sitting around with Matty drinking champagne and eating strawberries was pretty awesome. He wasn't sure about the massage thing, but he'd been tortured and survived, reasonably intact. He could handle whatever Matty had set up. 

Matty was having second thoughts, though the champagne still had her feeling a bit bubbly. She kept it strictly hidden, along with her reaction to seeing Jack in his cotton briefs. He was strongly built, with broad shoulders and a solid frame. He did, indeed, look rugged and it suited him. But, she had put temptation far too close to herself. Sighing silently, she stretched out on the massage table, laying on her front. 

"Y'know, I don't know about all this, but yesterday was really fun. I guess I can trust you for a repeat," Jack said from his own table.

"Thank you, Jack," Matty said sincerely. 

"So, where are we going next?" 

"I thought we would do a room escape game."

"Why?" Jack asked, laughing. 

"Why not?" Matty retorted, grinning. 

"Fair point." 

**4 P.M.**

"We got killed," Jac lamented, shaking his head. "Mac can never know about this." 

"That's the wrong MacGyver. It's James we need to keep this secret from, even if it was just a game." 

"Yeah, okay, no one named MacGyver," Jack amended. "I might tell Riley, though, just to cheer her up."

"Swear her to secrecy first!" 

"Oh, yeah, definitely! So where to next?" 

"We'll grab an early supper, then we have another tour."

"Not food, this time?" 

"No, it's a tour of famous, supposedly haunted places in New Orleans."

"Damn, woman, you should've been a travel agent!" 

"Are you surprised that I know how to have a good time?" 

"Hell, no, that doesn't surprise me at all!" Jack assured her, grinning. "You're the sanest person on the team. That's no accident. You don't keep your marbles, if you don't have some fun." 

"You're right. You know more than you let on, Jack Dalton."

"Well, I'd hate to raise your expectations for my behavior." 

Matty laughed hard, the skin on her head becoming tight and tingly, as moisture leaked from her eyes. Jack just watched her, grinning happily. 

**12 A.M.**

Jack fumbled the lock to their room open, then held the door, as Matty walked inside. They were both moving slower than usual, worn out by a day of fun and a night of drinking. The Blue Nile had featured excellent drinks and better music. Jack gave a content sigh. He and Matty had spent enough nights with Mac and the others that he knew sitting around drinking and talking with Matty was a good time. This was different, though. The past couple of nights had been just them. This was better and Jack had to face that. Things had been bubbling between them for a long time, maybe longer than he realized. 

Did he dare let things bubble over? Would she bubble along with him? 

"Jack?" Matty asked. 

Jack realized he had been standing silently in the middle of the room.

"I'm good. Half asleep, but good." 

"Yeah, well, we have to head back tomorrow, so we better get a good night's sleep." 

"Oh, that will not be a problem," Jack drawled. 

"No, not for me either." 

Jack went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, coming out to find Matty in her pajamas and turning down her bed. Sitting down on his own bed, Jack faced her, smiling warmly.

"Hey, Matty?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Uh. I bought you something!" Jack said, procrastinating. He pulled a flat square wrapped in brown paper out from under his bed. "Here you go."

Matty took the package with a puzzled frown. Opening it, she found herself looking at a Bachelier painting. Two or three pale women were splendidly done in dresses of blue and green, against a background of similar colors.

"Jack..." 

"Hey, it didn't cost that much and you seemed to really like it, so..."

"Thank you."

"No, I should thank you." 

"For playing travel agent?" she teased.

"Yeah, for that," Jack agreed sincerely. "For everything, though. For coming along. For making things go so smoothly with the Coltons. Without you, me and Billy might've worked our way up to blows. He was hurting and I was defensive. I can't help protecting our kids, but..."

"I know. I don't blame you. It's hard to see them hurting," Matty said softly. "You're welcome." 

"I gotta ask, but...feel free to shut me down hard," Jack said, shifting uneasily. "Did you ever give me and you a thought?" 

Matty came and stood before him, her head tilted to one side, studying him.

"Not until recently. We were both occupied with other people."

"Sarah and Ethan," Jack supplied, sighing.

"Yeah. I was married and you almost were." 

"Well, I'm not and you're not," Jack said, leaning just a bit closer to her, smiling a bit too brightly. 

"No, we aren't," Matty agreed, stepping close enough to touch him, if needed. "Jack? Are you asking for a reason?" 

"I'm in love with you," Jack admitted, shrugging ruefully, staring at her dark eyes, which always drew his attention to her. "Not sure how much chance I have, but I figured I should tell you."

"Really, Jack? Do think I set up the past couple of days, because I _wasn't_ interested?" Matty asked tenderly, before leaning into him. 

Their mouths pressed warmly together and Jack reached up to stroke the silk fall of her hair. One or both of them made a sound of contentment, as Matty sat beside him on the bed. Jack decided he loved New Orleans. 

**July 30th. 8 A.M.**

Riley walked into the conference room and stopped, surprised. Jack was back! Jack...was sitting really, really close to Matty, wearing a weird grin. She eyed them suspiciously, her head tilted in a gesture of disbelief.

"Hey, Jack, welcome back!" she greeted.

"Ah, you can do better than that, girl," Jack scolded, gently, standing.

He gave her a huge bear hug and Riley clung to him. She was torn between relief and dread. Jack was a big source of support for her, but she dreaded telling him about Billy. She had a bad feeling about what he might do. 

"I'm glad you're back," Riley told him, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah. I heard things fell apart, just a bit, once I left."

Riley looked up at him, frowning, then sighed.

"You know about Billy." 

"Yeah, that's why I wasn't back earlier. I took a road trip to New Orleans." 

"You...wait. Is that why Matty's been gone?" Riley asked, incredulously. 

"Yeah, well, I do know I can get a bit, a tiny bit, out of hand, _some_ times," Jack admitted, with a wry smile.

"So, what shape is Billy in?" Riley asked flatly. 

"He's heartbroken and really, really angry at his brother Frank," Matty said gently.

"Frank?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it seems Frankie-boy has a bad habit of busting up his phone. He borrowed Billy's and then had bad taste to do some sexting with his girlfriend at the same time. He just was dumb enough to not delete the conversation, once he gave Billy his phone back." 

Riley stared, frozen by disbelief and a burgeoning hope. 

"Billy wasn't cheating?" she asked, in a small voice that made Jack pull her back into a bear hug. 

"Nah, he really wasn't," Jack assured her. "Good thing for him, too." 

"The next step is yours, but at least you can make it knowing the truth," Matty said. 

"Speaking of truths..." Riley began, looking back and forth between them.

"Go make a phone call, Riley," Matty ordered, grinning. 

"Right," Riley agreed, heading for the door.

She couldn't wait to spill the beans to Mac and Bozer!

**Author's Note:**

> The places, drinks, and artists mentioned in the story are all real. I only learned last night about Bachelier, but I saw some of her work online and she does gorgeous paintings. I tried to keep the description of Matty's painting very vague and not based off anything I actually saw. Somehow using one of her real works didn't seem right, so I tried not to. But, yeah, New Orleans is an awesome place.


End file.
